Rocking the Cradle of Love
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Edward is out with Jacob, Emmett is out with Embry, Rosalie is out with Quil, Alice is out with Leah and , Esme and Carlisle are having dinner with Carlisle's old associates. Leaving Jasper home all alone with Seth Leah's very underage little brother... No good can come from this. AU slash, Jaspeth, sequel to A day with Embry


**A/N: hey guys!**

**This is a sequel for this drabble thing I did for, **_**A Day With Embry**_**. Just like that one it's all AU, the Cullens weren't adopted they're actual brothers and sisters.**

**Inspired by the song: **_**Cradle of Love **_**by Billy Idol**

**Apologies spelling, grammar and I admit there's a lot of OOCness in this one **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, that right goes to Stephanie Meyer. Nor do I own the song Cradle of love**

"19:00"

Jasper let out a heavy sigh as he put down his history book and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his tired eyes as he tried to release the strain that had settled in his shoulders back and neck.

The house was practically empty.

Edward was out with Jacob, having finally gotten up the nerve to ask the quiluete boy out after six full months of silently pinning after him. Of course Edward wouldn't call it pinning, he'd refer to it as secretly harbouring feelings for a certain individual and choosing to silently watch, swoon and almost drool over said individual instead of just informing them of his feelings.

Aka, pinning.

Emmett had a last minute wrestling practice and wouldn't be back till late, of course the other Cullen kids knew this was code for: _"I'm going out with Embry, don't tell mom and dad because if you do they'll most likely know that I somehow managed to convince Embry to do something minors shouldn't be doing in the first place even if the legal age for sexual activity in the state of Washington is sixteen. They'll call his mom and we'll both be screwed, so keep your mouths shut or else. Yeah, I'm lookin' at you Rose!"_

Rosalie was at the library, forced to study with one of those reservation dogs because of that stupid study program the principal still had going. What Rosalie wasn't saying and would deny until the day of her death was that she actually liked this particular reservation dog, especially since his little sister Claire was adorable and they shared a mutual interest in cars. No, Rosalie Cullen would never admit to thinking Quil Arteara was cute, never in a million fucking years.

And as for Alice well, the pixie was downstairs with Leah. Failing miserably at trying to hide her horrifically obvious crush on the older girl while Leah helped her study for math. You see, after her sessions with Embry ended Alice didn't actually need any help with any of her other subjects, hell Alice could get an "A" in math with her eyes closed and both hands tied behind her back. Yet for some reason, Alice's grades mysteriously started slipping of course that had nothing to do with Leah joining the study program for extra credit. I mean, Leah does have a boyfriend. A boyfriend she's very happy with, even if Alice could argue until her cheeks were red that Sam didn't deserve Leah.

Carlisle and Esme were out to dinner. Tonight was meant to be date night, but some of Carlisle's old associates were in town so dinner for two turned into dinner for six. So Esme was forced to endure an entire night of fake smiles and polite conversation with Aro and Caius and their wives.

Esme's exact words when she found out about the change in plans were, "Oh, joy."

That left Jasper all alone, which suited him fine since he has an assignment to complete and really couldn't deal with any distractions right now.

At first he'd been worried when Alice started bouncing around almost singing about Leah's arrival, since Leah almost never went over to the Cullen house without her little brother Seth by her side.

Not that Jasper doesn't like Seth, because he does.

Seth is bright and friendly and so sweet. He has the kind of smile that could make anyone feel calm and warm, and his enthusiasm is seemingly endless. Jasper likes talking to Seth and generally just being in the boy's presence, because to put it simply, Seth is wonderful.

Jasper likes Seth, he actually likes Seth a lot.

Like... A lot, a lot

Which is where the problem comes in.

Seth Clearwater is fourteen years old, whereas Jasper Cullen is seventeen and just a few months away from his eighteenth birthday.

Still don't see the problem?

Well you see, the problem isn't so much with Seth as it is with Jasper. A few months after Leah started tutoring Alice and Jasper started spending time with Seth, Jasper started developing some... Intense feelings towards Seth. Those feelings inturn sparked some, what's the word here... Inappropriate dreams about the younger teen causing some deep discomfort for Jasper Cullen.

Now despite the blonde's discomfort none of this would be so bad if it weren't for Seth who started flirting with Jasper a little over a month ago. Sure Edward thought he was being paranoid and Alice said that Seth was just being friendly but they weren't the ones who got cornered by a fourteen year old boy in the middle of the living room while no one else was around to witness it.

Of course Seth didn't actually do anything, just got a little too close for comfort making Jasper so uncomfortably hard he had barely been in the shower for more than twenty seconds when he came all over the tiled floors.

I'm sure that some of you are still confused as to where the problem lies here. I mean, Jasper likes Seth and Seth obviously likes Jasper, so why not just go for it.

The problem is that unlike, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Alice, since Jasper has some sneaking suspicions on his little sister's intentions for Leah, he has morals. Morals that he plans on firmly sticking to, thank you very much.

And those morals dictate that it is inappropriate for a seventeen going on eighteen year old teenager to take part in any sexual activity with a boy who had only turned fourteen about two months ago.

Not only is that against the law, but it is immoral, it is irresponsible and just plain wrong. No matter how much of a good idea his hormones thought it would be, Jasper would not cross that line!

Now of course, Jasper doesn't have to take part in any kind of sexual activity to have a relationship with Seth, but something (a.i the head below the hem line of his pants and that absolutely demonic smirk Seth wore whenever they were in a room alone) told him that avoiding said sexual activity would be kinda hard to do.

Thankfully Seth wasn't with Leah this time. Apparently Seth had soccer practice so that just left him, Alice and Leah alone in the large house in the middle of the woods.

Jasper took a deep breath as he let his arms fall onto the arm rests of his chair and he leaned his head back to let the seat cradle his stressed form when he caught sight of black shiny plastic. The blonde leaned forward and shuffled through the pages of scattered paper on his desk when he pulled out a casset tape inside of a clear plastic case and he leaned back in his chair when he remembered Edward giving him the tape a few days ago, because apparently for some reason it reminded him of Jasper. He's been meaning to listen to it all week but he hasn't gotten the chance.

Jasper isn't as interested in music as Edward is and he didn't even know who this Billy Idol was, so he could only imagine what the tape was about.

Jasper opened the case but found nothing written on the inside of the cover, except for the words "Cradle of love" which were written on the white strip of paper stuck to the tape itself.

Must be a single.

The blonde shut the case and started twirling the tape between his fingers for a moment when his door opened and he looked up towards the entrance of his room.

"Jasper, are you in here?" Alice's head came popping around the side of the door and the girl smiled when she spotted her brother sitting at the desk near the window in his room. "Oh, there you are. I haven't seen you since Leah got here. I almost thought that you'd left like the others."

"No, I have a project due next week. Besides I don't really have anywhere to go."

"Oh well, Leah and I are going out to get something to eat. Do you want anything?" Alice asked and Jasper just smiled as he shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just get something from the kitchen."

"Are you sure?" The pixie like girl asked as her hand curled around the door and she leaned against it a little more and gave Jasper a bright smile, "Were going to McDonald's."

Jasper turned his chair towards the door a little more, "I'm sure."

"O.K, we won't be out for long." Alice said as she practically started bouncing on her feet. "Leah's finally going to let me drive her truck."

"Have fun." Jasper chuckled just as Alice's head disappeared and the door shut. The blonde turned back towards his desk when his door suddenly opened again and Alice's head popped back in the room and she spoke so quickly Jasper could only barely catch her words as the door closed.

"Oh by the way, Seth's soccer practice got cancelled so he's downstairs. Bye!"

But once he had bright hazel eyes went wide, the blonde shot out of his seat and dropped the tape on his desk as he ran after his sister only to get there too late since he could hear Leah's pick up truck pulling out of the driveway and onto the street.

Jasper let out a heavy sigh and shut his eyes before slowly making his way towards the dining room, only to find it empty with nothing but paper, textbooks and stationary scattered across the table. He went to the living room and found that vacant as well, with the play station on and the logo of one of Emmett's games glowing on the screen.

Jasper stood there for a moment with a deep frown on his face wondering if he'd maybe just heard Alice wrong, when a beat thumped through his ears and music played loudly in the air.

_"Well, rock the cradle of love_

_Rock the cradle of love_

_Yes the cradle of love, it don't rock so easily it's true."_

Jasper started to fill with dread since he knew where the music was coming from and he let out another deep breath as he made his way up the stairs and down the hall towards his room only to freeze at what he saw.

_"It burned like a ball on fire,_

_When the rebel took a little child bride, to tease yeah_

_So take it easy yeah."_

Seth stood in front of his stereo system twirling the case of the tape around in his hand with his head tilted slightly to the side.

Now Seth being in his room, despite the earlier difficulties we've already established, wouldn't be so bad. If it weren't for the fact that Seth, his little sisters-sort-of-friends-fourteen-year-old-brother, was standing in the middle of his room, completely shirtless that is.

Seth looked up at the teen standing in the doorway and smiled. "Billy Idol, huh? Isn't he like ancient?"

Jasper blinked and opened his mouth to make an incredibly weak attempt at human communication as he tried to drag his eyes away from the long stretch of bronze skin and lean muscle, only to fail miserably. "Uhm... S-Seth-"

Seth's head turned a bit to the side and he arched a brow in question while his hands continued to fiddle with the tape case. When Jasper took another deep breath and finally forced his eyes back up to the boy's face as he spoke.

"Seth, what're..." There are a lot of things Jasper wanted to ask, like why Seth was in his room, how he managed to get in his room without Jasper noticing, why he was playing some random tape he found on Jasper's desk but at that moment Jasper could really only focus on one problem that was bothering him more than the others for some reason.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Seth turned back towards Jasper's desk to pick up a glass of coke that wasn't there before and brought it up to his lips to take a sip as he spoke, "I spilled some soda on it, so Alice is getting it washed in the laundry room."

"O.K-" Jasper started as Seth walked towards him and stopped till they were just a few inches apart. Seth had let his hair grow out over the passed few months so when he looked up at Jasper, the boy's dark raven locks fell messily over his big brown eyes and Jasper had to fight back against the urge to brush the dark strands away.

"Hey, it's boring downstairs. Do you mind if I just stay up here with you? At least till Alice and Leah get back."

Jasper tensed when the boy edged a little closer and he could feel the heat radiating off of Seth's body. "Uh, yeah sure."

_"Yeah flesh for your Romeo_

_Ah yeah baby_

_I hear you moan_

_It's easy y'know how to please me yeah"_

"Great!" Seth chirped as he turned back to the room, brushing up against Jasper as he did and the blonde let out a heavy sigh as his body relaxed only for his eyes to go wide when Seth put his drink down on the bedside table and hopped on the bed.

His bed.

The boy looked back and found Jasper standing frozen right where he left him and he held back a grin as he tilted his head and slid further back onto the soft surface, "Something wrong?"

Jasper shook his head free at the sudden fog that filled it at the sound of Seth's voice and he swallowed, before turning away to walk over to his desk. "No, nothings wrong... I just, don't like to have shoes on my bed."

"Oh, right sorry." Seth said with a sheepish grin as he kicked off his sneakers and they fell with two thumps onto the floor when the boy suddenly looked up with a smirk. "Should I take off my pants too?"

Jasper's head snapped back at the boy on his bed and Seth just laughed as fell back, "I'm just joking."

Jasper let out a silent breath as a look of deep relief filled his face and he gave a weak chuckle as he sat down in the chair, "Yeah, that's funny."

Now what Jasper planned to do next was sit in his chair and pretend like there wasn't a half naked underage boy lying on his bed and that the song that was playing loudly on his stereo didn't reflect his current situation in anyway whatsoever.

Unfortunately fate in all it's wisdom and virtue decided on a different route.

"I mean that would be wrong right?"

"What?" Jasper asked as he looked back towards the bed despite his better judgement and found Seth lying on his stomach with his head propped up on his hands which he only just noticed were covered in fingerless gloves.

_"Well it burned like a ball on fire_

_When the rebel took a little child bride, to tease you yeah_

_I know how to please you yeah"_

Seth shrugged as he rolled over onto his back, "Well I mean, Leah kinda likes Alice, but she won't tell her."

Jasper turned his chair back so he was facing the bed. So Leah likes Alice back huh?

"And why won't she tell her?"

Seth gave another shrug, "Some stuff about Sam, but the last time I asked Leah she said it's cause Alice is a little young for her."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Alice is sixteen, she'll be seventeen next year." The blonde said with a frown, "How old is Leah?"

"Eighteen, we moved around a lot when we were younger so our mom made Leah stay back a year." The boy said as he swung his arms up above his head.

"Sixteen and eighteen doesn't seem like that much of an age difference."

Seth paused, "It doesn't?"

"No, not at all." Jasper leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. "I mean, even if it was. An age gap like that shouldn't be a reason for two people who care about each other to stay apart."

"So, if you were Leah, would you make a move on Alice?"

"Yes, I think so."

"What about me?"

"What?" Jasper's head snapped back down to watch as Seth stretched out over his bed and his back arched up as he let out a long moan. Bright hazel eyes went wide when Seth suddenly turned around onto his stomach and he brushed back the longs strands of hair that fell over his face, exposing a single diamond stud on the boy's ear.

Jasper remembers Alice mention something about that earring causing quite the row when mrs. Clearwater found out about it, although at the moment Jasper couldn't help but think that it suited Seth, it actually made him look kind of-

Jasper was suddenly ripped from his thoughts when Seth got up on his hands and knees and started crawling over the bed. "Well, you're almost eighteen and I'm fourteen. So would you make a move on me if you liked me?"

"Well, I-... No."

"Why not?" Seth asked as his eyes narrowed down on the blonde as he kept moving forward, "You said it's O.K for Alice and Leah."

Jasper pushed his chair back until the back hit his desk while Seth just kept moving closer with a sensual smile on his face that somehow made the blonde's heart beat a little faster.

"Cause-"

"Cause sex for minors under the age of sixteen is illegal?" Seth smirked when Jasper's eyes went wide and he slipped off the end of the bed.

_"If you tease me tonight_

_If you sleaze me all right_

_If you appease me tonight_

_And let me ease you_

_Cradle of love"_

The song ended just as Seth walked over to stand right in front of Jasper's chair only for the song to start over a few seconds later.

Damn auto reverse!

_"Well rock the cradle of love"_

"Do you like me Jasper?" Seth practically purred out as he put his hands on the arm rests of Jasper's chair and leaned forward, prompting the older teen to lie back as far as his chair would allow. "Because I like you."

"Seth, I really don't think you should-" the blonde was cut off when Seth suddenly moved and sat right in his lap, making Jasper bite back a squeak and try to squirm back in his chair while the boy put both his hands on either side of the chairs back rest. Before Jasper could attempt another protest, Seth moved again and he pressed his lips against Jasper's in a deep kiss.

Jasper froze as Seth let out a moan and pressed his body down against him and the blonde's hands clenched tight around his arm rests fighting back against the urge to kiss back and wrap his arms around the boy's body.

The quiluete's hands slid down to wrap around Jasper's neck and pull him closer and an involuntary moan escaped Jasper's throat as the urge to touch the heated body pressed against him became unbearable when fate decided to give the blonde a break.

But just this one time.

"Jasper? Jasper why is the music so loud?"

Seth pulled away at the sound of Esme's voice and went to sit on the bed while Jasper sat panting in his chair with his hands still clutched around the arm rests of his chair.

"Jasper-" Esme appeared in the door and her eyes widened in surprise for a moment when she caught sight of Seth sitting on the bed. "Seth, well hello dear. I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Hi mrs. Cullen," Seth said with a warm smile, "Soccer practice got cancelled so Leah brought me with her."

"Oh, well." Esme paused as her head gave a slight tilt and her lips pursed together in thought, "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"I spilled some soda on it so Alice put it in the wash." The boy said with an awkward laugh and Esme gave an understanding nod as her eyes ran over the room and she stepped inside. "Where's- Jasper are you alright?"

The woman asked the moment she spotted her son, who sat panting in his chair as he stared out in front of him with wide eyes. The blonde gave a quick nod and swallowed as he spoke.

"Ye-yes mom I'm fine."

"Are you sure, your skin is flushed." Esme asked with concern as she reached out to put the back of her hand on Jasper's forehead and clicked her tongue in disapproval, "You're face is warm."

"I'm sure." Jasper said as he quickly pushed himself up in his chair, moving so his mother wouldn't notice the bulge in his pants while Seth sat grinning a few feet away.

"Well, alright. If you start feeling off, just tell me we wouldn't want you getting sick." Esme said as she turned towards Seth who's head quickly snapped up towards her as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Where did Alice and Leah run off to?"

"Oh, they went to go get some food."

"McDonald's most likely." Esme let out a sigh, "In the mean time why don't we go downstairs so I can make us both something to eat. I couldn't stomach a thing all through dinner."

"It's O.K mrs. Cullen, I don't mind waiting-"

"Absolutely not, if I can stop at least one child from eating an unhealthy meal then that will be my good dead for the day." Esme grinned at the pout that fell over Seth's lips as she turned to leave the room. "Come on, I'm starving."

"O.K." Seth said as he got up off the bed but not without giving Jasper a wicked grin. "Later Jazz."

"Oh and Jasper please turn that music down, I wasn't even aware that you knew who Billy Idol was let alone that you liked that song." Esme called just as the door closed and Jasper fell back into his chair as he cursed Edward and made detailed plans on exactly how he'd destroy this damn tape.

_"Sent from heaven above that's right_

_To rob the cradle of love"_

**The End**

**A/N: I really like pushy Seth for some reason.**

**Please review**


End file.
